


And I Wonder Where You Are

by rangerofdiscord



Category: StarCraft
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerofdiscord/pseuds/rangerofdiscord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An art trade with my girlfriend, part of her Mafia-Kerrinor AU. Years after her supposed "death", Kerrigan and Raynor meet up again in a dusty old bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Wonder Where You Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [levicopter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/levicopter/gifts).



The vinyl is hissing slowly as it switches from one track to another. Quietly, another old song fades in. It's some old rock band from the seventies, something Jim would have loved. Smiling sadly, Sarah closes her eyes and sets her drink down. Normally she isn't one for drinking, in fact her “drink” is actually just warm, flat soda from a shitty machine. But tonight is different. Tonight is a special night. Tonight is their anniversary.

It's been years since she last saw Jim. A few of her underlings keep tabs on him, keep her updated on him just so that she knows he's alive. Even with the change in her situation, she still doesn't go to see him though. It's too dangerous for him. She's no longer the Sarah Kerrigan she once was, in fact no one ever really calls her by that anymore. Most know her as the Queen of the Blades, or Queen Bitch of the Mafia. It's a fitting title, too, seeing as she has the entire Mafia in her palm.

No, Jim didn't deserve to get trapped into the world she now commanded. He deserved so much more. A future in which he wasn't constantly under threat from the police, or other mafias. And so even though she no longer had to worry about anyone killing him because she didn't do what she was supposed to, Sarah kept her distance. He probably thought her dead.

With a sigh, she opens her bright green eyes again and looks around the bar. Being a Thursday night, there was practically no one around. A few men stood in a corner, sipping their beers and playing pool. The clacking of the balls rings out across the bar, cutting through the quiet hiss of the jukebox.

And I wonder where you are. A new song has come on. Kerrigan has no idea who put it on. Her fingers grip the glass of water, and she takes another sip of it. Wonders what Jim is doing this night, hopes he isn't drinking.

And I wonder what you wore. The front door opens, creaking. The soft buzz of people talking quiets down a bit as boots hit the wooden floor. Old planks groan in complaint as the man who just entered steps in, walks across the open area to the bar.

And I'm lost inside a bar. “Can I help you, sir?” The bartender asks, a pleasant tone to his voice as he wipes off the bar. Whoever has entered steps up next to Kerrigan, doesn't even look at her as he answers.

And I'm drunk inside a war. “Whiskey on the rocks, please.” His voice is warm, a deep accent affecting it. It send a shiver throughout Sarah Kerrigan's body, an unknown pleasure and happiness she hasn't felt in years. The pleasure is quickly replaced by confusion as she turns, desperate to know if what she suspects is true.

And I wonder where you are. “Jim?” she hasn't said that name in so long, it seems. But it is him, standing there in front of her. He hasn't changed much, his face looks a bit more older. There's new wrinkles on his forehead, a few grey hairs stand out in his beard. Soon the hair on his temples will be following suit. His brows are furrowed together, but upon hearing her voice his face lightens up. Brown eyes gain a new spark, and he turns to her.

“Sarah?” There's disbelief in his voice, but she's really there. Sitting in front of him. As if he can't believe it, he reaches out. Touches her arm. She's smiling up at him, there's a strange, new sensation in her eyes. They're burning, tingling at the feel of tears forming in the edges. Reaching up, she wipes them away.

“It's really me, Jim.” Her voice breaks a bit, and while she's overwhelmingly happy, there's a nagging sense of fear in the back of her mind. What will happen if he wants to be a part of her world? She doesn't think she can bear something happening to him, especially if it's because of her. “It's been a while, huh?”

He chuckles, the bartender passes him his drink and he takes a sip from it as he leans back in the stool. “Been a while. Yeah. You could say that. Where the hell have you been?”

“I've been...” she's tracing patterns on the edge of the bar, looking away from him. She can't bear to look in his eyes, to see the hurt and pain there. “Busy.”

“Busy.” He snorts. “Too busy to tell me you're alive?”

“You don't understand the position I was put in.” Sarah's voice turns soft, gentle. “I live a dangerous life now. If you become a part of it, there's a chance you could get hurt. Or worse.”

“Why don't you let me make that decision?” He asks, and she turns to look up at him suddenly, in shock. He's grinning at her, giving her that big smile he knew she loved.

“You don't even know what I'm doing for a living anymore.”

“Then tell me.”

“You won't like it.”

“No, I probably won't.”

Leaning forward, Sarah sighs. “I'm the leader of the biggest mafia in this city.” she admits, not meeting his gaze. She doesn't have to look at him to know that he's shocked, the fact that he does a spit take is enough for her to know he's surprised.

“You're kidding me.” Wiping away the whiskey, his eyes are wide and she shrugs.

“They were going to try and kill me,” she explains, sitting back. “But they thought I would be better off alive, and slowly I started to take over. Now I'm the leader.”

James whistles low, shaking his head at her. “I can see why you'd want to keep me out of that. But I'm not surprised you were able to take over, you always were too damn clever for your own good.”

“Hmph.” she snorts, shaking her head. It's a compliment, so she'll take it. “Anyways, what are you doing here?”

“Same thing I do every year, darlin'.” Hearing him call her that send a shiver of sentiment down her spine. Running her index finger over the edge of the glass, she raised an eyebrow.

“Oh? That is?”

“Drink to the memory of you.” The words probably aren't meant to hurt her, but they do anyways. It's like an ice cube, running down her back. The warmth she had felt all night, the warmth of the sight of him is extinguished slowly. A cold numbness spreads throughout her body, and her muscles tense instinctively.

“I'm sorry.” she's whispering, closing her eyes tightly. “All this time, I've wanted to reach out to you, to speak to you. To tell you I'm alive. But I was always so afraid that something would happen, that you'd be a part of my world and something would happen to you.” Words tumble out of her mouth, she can't stop them. There's tears at the edges of her eyes again, and it gets hard to talk as a lump raises in the back of her throat.

“Not a day goes by that I don't think of you, don't miss you and wonder where you are. I hear and see you everywhere, on the corner of streets, in the newspaper, in restaurants. You're in my dreams, touching me and holding me. I miss you so damn much.”

“But then I see how many partners, how many friends I lose. I see the men I trust get shot in front of me, stabbed, or found in alleyways and I imagine if that were you. If your body was the one I stumbled on in an alleyway one morning, turned over and left for dead. Blood everywhere and.. I can't do that, Jim. I can't go through it. I'd rather spend the rest of my life alone than have to be at your funeral.”

There's a long pause, and suddenly she's being lifted out of her seat. Warm, muscular arms wrap their way around her, hold her tight against James' body. Without saying anything, she wraps her arms around his waist, buries her had into his chest.

“Darlin', you don't need to fear for me. I mean, I appreciate it, but I can protect myself. If I want to be a part of your world, then there ain't nothing that will stop me. Especially not you.” His lips are pressed against the top of her head, and she makes a soft noise. How long has it been since someone has ever shown her this much affection? She couldn't even remember.

Sighing, Sarah turns her head to look up at him. “I don't want to lose you.”

“And you won't. Not if you let me go with you.” He leans down to kiss her, giving her ample time to pull away. She doesn't however, instead she stands up on her tippy toes to meet him halfway. His lips are rough, and they taste like whiskey. But it's a feeling and a taste she loves, a taste that brings back so many emotions, so many different memories it's almost overwhelming. She's sure he feels the same way, for when they pull apart there's a small tear in his deep brown eyes. Eyes the color of chocolate, warm and enveloping. Something she always loved about him. His warmth.

“Now that I have you in my arms, I hope you don't mind if I never let you go.” James whispers, and she laughs, leaning into him.

“I wouldn't let you even if you tried.” she whispers.

Grinning, he presses his lips against her forehead. “I want to be a part of your life, Sarah.”

“Let's start a new life, together.”


End file.
